1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to the design of via arrays and interconnects for flip chip integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connections between a flip chip integrated circuit die and a flip chip integrated circuit package are typically made by solder bumps formed on the top metal layer of the die. The solder bumps are connected to I/O circuits inside the die. Current methods for connecting I/O circuits inside the die to the solder bumps include forming via arrays that connect the top metal layer of the die to an inner metal layer of the die in which the wire traces to the I/O circuits are formed. The solder bumps are connected to the via arrays by wire traces formed in the top metal layer.